onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
San Francisco
San Francisco, California is a Land Without Magic location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It appears in the tenth episode of the seventh season. History As Henry drowns his feelings by getting drunk, Roni takes away his drink and persuades him to spend his energy by joining her for a trip to California to look for someone whose help she needs. During Henry's absence, Jacinda makes a mixtape for him but when she comes to Roni's bar to give it to him, she finds out he already left town. After getting to San Francisco, Henry misses a call from Jacinda, not knowing she intended to inform him that Lucy has gone into a coma. He phones her back, but when she doesn't pick up, he starts to wonder if something is wrong. Roni persuades him to allow Jacinda to contact him if she needs him and then provides him with a pair of sweatpants to wear for a pedaling class. During the class, Henry has doubts about whatever plan Roni has, but she instructs him to play along and act enthusiastic about it in order to get in the good graces of the instructor, Kelly, who is the person she is looking for. By the end of it, Kelly notices Roni there and angrily confronts her, while Roni unconvincingly pretends that she and Henry really enjoyed her class. Roni tries to apologize for the past and asks her to have a drink with her, but Kelly refuses and tells Henry to leave, before storming off. Later, Kelly carries a garment cover with her on her way out, and as she hangs it up in order to close the studio door behind her, she sees Roni in the hallway. Roni, with plans of jolting her memory, gives Kelly a cup of whiskey that has a magic in it which will trigger her real memories. Kelly mentions how she would much rather a cucumber mint honey lavender water, but Roni insists on the whiskey. As Roni looks on expectantly, Kelly downs the drink before coughing over the taste of it, without recovering her memories. Roni then cuts to the chase by telling Kelly that they were cursed and their real identities as the Evil Queen and Wicked Witch. Kelly begins asking her what she means, but then, she receives a flood of memories before recognizing Roni as her sister Regina. The sisters reconcile as Roni informs her about Gothel. Kelly prepares to accompany her back to Hyperion Heights, however, she hesitates after seeing her garment cover. She is unsure about leaving behind the life that she had and then unzips the cover to reveal the wedding dress she planned to wear. She admits that, although she is now awake, she still feels like her cursed persona and still loves her fiancé, however, she also cares for Roni and agrees to help her defeat Gothel. Roni expresses regrets about coming to her for help knowing she had a life in San Francisco, but Kelly decides to put the wedding on hold so she can help Roni. Henry, who has gone out, is gone for the duration of Kelly and Roni's talk. While he is outside, he finds out via phone that Lucy is in the hospital. He rushes back to inform Roni that he is hitching a plane ride back to Seattle. At the airport, Roni is notified by Henry that Lucy still hasn't woken up even when he tried true love's kiss. Roni states to Kelly that it didn't work because Lucy's belief was taken by Victoria. Kelly then realizes that if they wish to help Lucy, the curse has to be broken, but doing so will cause Henry to die as his heart was poisoned by Drizella prior to the curse being cast. Chad later arrives in Hyperion Heights and Kelly tells him who she really is, including who Zelena is. Chad tells her that, when he proposed to her, he signed up for everything, including the things he didn't know and that whoever she was as Zelena, she's different now. The two reconcile with a kiss. When Roni returns, she gives her blessing for Kelly to return to San Francisco to marry Chad and the two share a goodbye hug. Kelly reveals to her daughter Margot that she and Chad are returning to San Francisco and asks her if she would like to come with them; however, Margot declines and says she found someone in Hyperion Heights she might be willing to stick around for. }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= on-Screen Notes *San Francisco's Transamerica Pyramid is featured in the title card for "The Eighth Witch".File:710Title.png |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *San Francisco's Transamerica Pyramid, Telegraph Hill and Coit Tower was digitally added to a city wide shot of Vancouver in order to double as San Francisco. File:710SanFrancisco.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *Granville Island in Vancouver doubles as the San Francisco marina in "The Eighth Witch". *Spin + Yin Cycle and Mindfulness Studio in Burnaby, British Columbia doubles as Kelly's cycling studio in "The Eight Witch".External image of studio #1 File:710CycleClass.png External image of studio #2 File:710YouStillDoing.png Appearances References }} ---- Category:Once Upon a Time Locations Category:Land Without Magic Locations